Kaya Morran
Kaya Morran (played by Hero of Time) is an S-Class wizard in Phoenix Song Appearance Kaya is relatively tall with long, purple hair and striking purple eyes. She is thin with a large bust, which she typically shows off. Her clothing (see Equipment) is a metallic corset with plated sleeves and stockings (most of her thigh is left bare save a few plates on the sides). On her head is a circlet of strong metal that is actually attached to her skull. Personality Kaya is very quiet, but immensely kind and thoughtful. She always looks at situations with an optimistic point of view and nearly always has a smile on her face. Because of the horrors that she has dealt with in the past, she has become very close with those in her Guild and relies on them for support. Although she is very powerful, Kaya almost never goes on a job alone because she fears the thoughts that enter her mind when she is in solitude. Biography Kaya's early life was relatively simple and marked by very few noteworthy events. What can be said is that she was a very honest and kind child and that she loved her parents very much. Her life changed, however, when she was taken from her parents before even her 6th birthday. She cannot remember much of what happened in the following years, and what she can remember, she chooses not to think about. What she does know is that sometime around her 11th year, she was discovered on the outskirts of a small village in the West. She was severely dehydrated and thin and her body was broken. Those who found her brought her to the guild Phoenix Song, wherein the Master, Allara Phoenix, accepted her. Time was of the essence, though, for her body was in a worse condition with each passing day. Master Allara brought her to a medical facility in Crocus that was run by Eara Tram, the founder of Tram Industries (which focuses on magical prostheses and healing those with fatal complications). Tram spent four weeks salvaging and healing what she could in Kaya's body and then three months after that reconstructing what was beyond her repair (see Equipment for more details). After a long recovery period, Kaya was released from The Tram Facility of Healing and Care and was taken in by Master Allara. Under the watchful eye of Allara, Kaya grew and matured in body, mind, and magic and has become the powerful wizard that she is today. Equipment Enhanced Physiology: When she was in the Tram Facility, much of Kaya's body had to be reconstructed artificially in order to allow her full range of motion once more. Thus, most of her bones were magically reinforced so that they would never break and her skin was treated with certain magics that allow her to heal at an accelerated pace. Because of the immense levels of magic that went into the reconstruction of her body, she is able to run faster, jump farther, and hear better than other humans. Magic Armor: While it has a longer, more sciencey name, many know Kaya's garb as her "Magic Armor." This armor was also treated with great doses of magic to be able to withstand most attacks. Although Kaya's body heals at a noteworthy pace, she was given this armor as a sort of precaution. It can be removed like any other clothing, but it binds with the magic in her bones and enhances her abilities. Another benefit of this armor is that nobody else can wear it because it has been genetically linked to Kaya, herself. This garb also hides the scars that she received as a child and during the procedures. Also, the piece on the front of her head gives her a limited amount of telepathy (as well as increased eyesight), and the metallic cat ears on the sides of her head give her increased hearing. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic: Kaya is able to both create her own wind and shape what is already in the atmosphere in order to accomplish her means. She has become quite adept at shaping her wind that many believe she has effectively created wind-make magic (this is, of course, untrue as wind is not solid). Telepathy: Because of the magical crest on the front of her head (which is an implant that cannot be removed), Kaya has the ability to speak with others in her mind. Enhanced Speed: Because of the magical tampering, Kaya can run much faster and much farther than most other humans. Enhanced Agility: With her armor on, Kaya does not have to fear dropping from tall heights, and her increased physiology allows her to be more nimble than most other humans. Trivia * She does not remember about 5 years of her life Category:Phoenix Song Category:S-Class